Kirill Sidelnikov
| birth_place = Stary Oskol, Russia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Russian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Sambo, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Stary Oskol, Russia | team = Red Devil Sport Club | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Kirill Sidelnikov is a Russian mixed martial arts fighter, fighting out of Stary Oskol, Russia the same hometown as Fedor Emelianenko with whom he is a training partner. He fights for M-1 Mixfight. Sildelnikov fought for the first time on North Americain soil at Affliction: Day of Reckoning, losing to Paul Buentello. Following the fight Kirill Sidelnikov was suspended for testing positive for Stanozolol. The suspension period is retroactive to the conclusion of the bout on January 24 and runs through January 18, 2010. He has been fined $2,500. The mere presence of Stanozolol in the system constitutes a violation under the new testing procedures for CSAC. Sidelnikov claimed that the substance had been prescribed to him to recover from injury, and hence he maintains that he was unaware of his use of the banned substance. He is among the youngest fighters to compete in a major pay per view event in combat sport history. However due to his recent suspension from competition in the United States he has solely chose to compete within the M-1 organization, the same organization that gave him his first fight. Kiril has also been involved in combat sambo competitions, and in the Russian championships of 2009 he advanced to the semifinals, while in 2010 he advanced to the finals. Despite his progress in the finals he was devastated by training partner Aleksander Emelianenko.http://www.mixedmartialarts.com/mma.cfm?go=news.detail&gid=216449/ Mixed martial arts record |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=9|'6Wins', 4 Losses, 0 Draw. |- |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' |align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Note' |- | Loss | Ibragim Ibragimov |TKO (Cut) |M-1 Challenge - 2009 Selections 6 |09/05/2009 |1 |1:51 | Dagestan, Russia |- | Win | Rezvan Danyalov |Submission (Keylock) |M-1 Challenge - 2009 Selections 3 |5/28/2009 |1 |1:30 | St. Petersburg, Russia |- | Loss | Paul Buentello |TKO (Doctor Stoppage) |Affliction: Day of Reckoning |1/24/2009 |3 |4:18 | Anaheim, California |- | Win | Kim Jong Wang |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |M-1 Challenge 9 - Russia |11/21/2008 |1 |0:12 | St. Petersburg, Russia | |- | Win | James Jack |TKO (Punches) |M-1 Challenge 7 - United Kingdom |09/27/2008 |1 |1:28 | Nottingham, England UK | |- | Loss | Jarno Nurminen |Decision (Unanimous) |M-1 Challenge 4 - Battle on the Neva 2 |06/27/2008 |2 |5:00 | St. Petersburg, Russia | |- | Win | Carmelo Molina |TKO (Punches) |M-1 Challenge 2 - Fedor Emelianenko Cup |05/15/2008 |1 |0:49 | Russia | |- | Win | Martin Soltisyk |KO (Punch) |M-1 Mixfight: Slamm |03/02/2008 |1 |2:25 | Almere, Flevoland Netherlands | |- | Loss | Antonio Mendes |TKO (Doctor Stoppage) |M-1: Battle on the Neva |07/21/2007 |2 |3:00 | St. Petersburg, Russia | |- | Win | Dong Woo Shin |TKO (Head Kick & Punches) |M-1: Russia vs. Korea |01/20/2007 |1 |0:19 | Russia | |- References External links Sherdog Fight record http://sherdog.com/fighter/Kirill-Sidelnikov-20856 Category:Russian mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1988 births